


Nate and Knot

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Kiss, First Meetings, Halfway into Uncharted 4, Hot Springs, Kissing, M/M, Nate is Bisexual, Rare Pairing, Strip Tease, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 18:09:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12371196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: While hiding from Shoreline on the island of Libertalia, Nathan Drake is approached by a handsome South African mercenary named Knot who claims he can get him and Sam to safety. The treasure hunter finds himself drawn to Knot, but is he willing to leave his former life behind?





	1. I Hid From You and Yet You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

> G'day all!  
> This story came purely from hearing Knot's sexy voice in the Uncharted 4 multiplayer. Plus, he's just a really hot character to me and I adored the thought of Nate falling for a gruff South African guy.  
> Hope you enjoy and I wish you to have a lovely day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate runs and hides, but is found by Knot.

Rays of golden sunlight cascaded down upon the glistening fronds and dense foliage within the island that held the secrets of Libertalia. But the peace and serenity of this secluded paradise was soon broken by the echoing chaos of gunfire and explosions!  
  
Cliff faces now had gaping bullet holes and select sections of the trees and grasses were burning from the grenades that had gone off!  
  
Nathan Drake (the formerly retired treasure hunter) found himself racing along the winding paths dodging the mercenaries of Shoreline one after the other, fighting when he could, but making sure to stay one step ahead of the seemingly endless barrage of goons constantly taunting him to come out or to show his head.

Finally he found a hidden passage through the mountain, effectively losing his pursuers.  
  
Upon further inspection of the passageway, he came across what appeared to be an old "playground" of sorts.  
  
Balls and broken wooden swords covered in moss, stone structures holding up ancient climbing platforms and water cascading down the sides of the walls clearly from the earlier rainstorm that pounded the island.  
  
Nate however was still shaking from the adrenaline of running for his life, and wasn't interested in sightseeing. Now if only he could find a way out.

Behind him came the sounds of hushed whispers and he knew that Nadine's men had obviously discovered his secret passage.  
  
Looking around, the treasure hunter saw that there was very little in the way of cover or good vantage points to take on however many had decided to follow him in.  
  
Finally he made a decision and relented to hiding slightly to the left of the entrance, gun drawn and ready to fight.

After what seemed like a lifetime of waiting, Nate heard the sound of boots scuffing along the moss-covered stone floor.  
  
"Only one?" he thought to himself. "They must be dumber than I thought."  
  
Glancing out from his corner, he saw a merc with his arms raised in a non-threatening gesture, seeming to be quite nervous.  
  
Eventually he spoke in the traditional South African accent Nate had heard a lot of on this adventure.

"I'm not here to fight you, mate. I already told the other guys you ain't here. Found your brother here too. He's safe at a cave just down by the beach."  
  
Nate aimed his pistol at the guy's head and raised his voice to ricochet it around the cave.  
  
"Why the hell should I trust you? You and your friends have done nothing but try to kill me and my brother since Scotland!"  
  
At this, the merc appeared to flinch, clearly scared for his chances of getting out alive.  
  
But there was confidence and determination in his voice when he spoke again.  
  
"I never tried to shoot you or your brother. I even tried to help you now and then. Kinghitting other guys, 'accidentally' dropping a grenade near them if you were in a tight spot. You're telling me you never noticed?"

At this, Nate could recall certain events that hadn't made sense in Scotland and Madagascar: a random explosion going off here, some guys going down over there that had nothing to do with him, Sully or Sam.  
  
He lowered the gun and spoke again. "Okay... Say I believe you. Why would you betray your employers, hell, your own friends to protect me and mine?"  
  
The merc dropped his arms and visibly relaxed before shrugging.  
  
"Because I've been doing this all my life and I'm sick of it! Shoot this, kill that. There's no goddamn point anymore. I figured I could at least try and make up for the shit I've done in my past."  
  
Nate blinked in surprise at this revelation, stunned by the genuine honesty this guy was coming out with.  
  
Chewing on his bottom lip, he exhaled and stepped out of hiding directly behind the merc.

"Ahem!" Nate cleared his throat and saw the other man almost jump out of his skin before turning around with his head lowered.  
  
Looking up quickly he laughed and said a simple "Hi."  
  
Nate was taken aback by the man! Lines of black paint streaked across his face, highlighted by the sun beaming down from the sky above.  
  
Brown eyes stared back at him, and he maintained a lop-sided toothy grin, with the light also making his dark-brown (sharkfin mohawk) hair seem to glisten.  
  
Nate must have been staring for too long because the merc chuckled. "See somethin' you like mate? I get that a lot."

The treasure hunter blushed and stared away at the climbing structures.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Nate observed the other man shrug. "Well, that won't matter if we're both dead Mr Drake. Name's Knot."  
  
He reached out his hand and Nate looked down at it, then back up again. All he had to do was shoot this guy and run back the way he came.  
  
The others had probably disbanded by now and were looking somewhere else. But looking into this guy's eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it.  
  
Instead he met Knot's hand in a firm shake, feeling callouses that had built up from years of fighting.  
  
"Call me Nate. Now please take me to my brother. I have a few things I need to tell him."  
  
Knot smiled even wider and started walking past the adventurer. Looking back, he winked while playfully swaying his hips. "Follow me... Nate."


	2. Travelling Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate begins to feel apprehensive about his feelings towards Knot as they travel back to the beach. Also, Knot gets muddy. ;)

"Man, he has a nice ass." Nate thought to himself as he followed after Knot, taking in the simple nature of what the other man was wearing; a camouflage tight-fitting tank top clearly to compensate for the heat, an empty gun belt and loose baggy washed-out orange trousers.   
  
"Wait, what? What am I thinking?" The treasure hunter thought to himself.   
  
Sure, he'd had his fair share of experiences with men before. Some more pleasant than others, but he'd never felt anything for them outside of a quick moment of stress relief.  
  
And yet, here he was: sweaty, in need of a cool shower, possibly about to be gunned down by mercenaries and all he could think about was what he could do to the tanned, handsome South African in front of him.   
  
Which in turn made him think of home... Of Elena... His wife. "Is she really gone? Have I actually lost her for good this time?"

Despite making it a fair way down the mountain, this thought made Nathan stop dead in his tracks leaning against a nearby boulder.   
  
Knot must have heard the sound of Nate's footsteps cease, because he immediately turned around and slowly walked up to him, concerned.   
  
"Hey. You alright, Nate? Need some help?"   
  
Looking up, Nathan felt a tingle go through him at the sound of his own name coming from the lips of this ex-mercenary.   
  
"I... Uh... You wouldn't happen to have some water on you, do you?"   
  
At this request, Knot beamed brightly. Reaching into a small pack he'd been carrying he produced a full bottle of crystal clear spring water.   
  
"Here you are. All yours."   
  
Nate took the bottle appreciatively and took four big gulps, savouring the refreshing liquid as it made its way down his throat, not noticing Knot eyeing his neck hungrily.

Upon finishing the water, Nate handed the bottle back with a smile and a thank you.   
  
Knot however could see tiny rivulets of liquid rolling down the adventurer's Adam's Apple to under his shirt, slightly darkening it.   
  
"Now you're staring... Knot." Nate couldn't resist taunting the former merc.  
  
Knot merely turned away to hide his own blush by preoccupying himself with putting the bottle back in his bag.   
  
"It's not far to the beach now. We can make it there fast if you can keep up with me, that is." Nate smiled. "Oh, I think I'll manage."  
  
About an hour later the two men found themselves on the shores of the beach, which had clearly been hit hard by the storm only a couple hours earlier.   
  
"The cave's just up around the bend. It's hidden by some trees and hanging vines."

Knot began running forward a bit too carelessly, because he failed to notice the tangled roots of a tree underneath him. In seconds he went face-first into the still wet sand!  
  
Nate couldn't help but burst out laughing, harder than he had in a while.   
  
In this moment he didn't care if every Shoreline mercenary was able to hear him, because in these circumstances it really felt good to laugh when you could.   
  
Eventually though, he did decide to go help Knot up.   
  
This proved to be both a good deed and a mistake, because one look at the other's face showed him the results of having one's face buried in wet sand.   
  
Knot's face was covered completely by the sand which began to slowly drip downwards, and in turn made Nate start to laugh again. "Come on. Let's get this washed off."

Leading him over to the shore, Nate cupped his hands and gently proceeded to ensure Knot wouldn't look like a sand monster.   
  
Once he was done, the treasure hunter gazed at the ex-mercenary, pleased with his cleaning work.   
  
One thing he had done by accident was wash off the streaks of paint, meaning Knot now had a face free of anything covering it.   
  
A slight bit of stubble decorated his jawline, and with his face relaxed like this, Nate could see a very subtle scar on his left cheek.   
  
Clearly done by a blade of some sort.  
  
Knot finally opened his eyes and Nate couldn't help but lose himself in those dark yet tranquil orbs staring back at him.

"Cheers for that. Spent all morning getting those streaks just right, but eh. It doesn't matter."   
  
Nate instinctively held out his hand to help the other to his feet. Knot took it and stood up carefully, not wanting to fall again.   
  
Nate then remembered exactly where they were meant to be going. "So... The uh, cave is around here somewhere?"   
  
Knot nodded and pointed further up the beach. "Just past those two downed palms. You'll finally be able to relax a bit, partner."   
  
Nate smiled and started following the other man again, eager to see his brother and hopefully persuade him to give up this goose chase. "Lead on."


	3. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate finds Sam unconscious but alive and makes an important step forward with his new man.

"It's right in here. Gonna have to crouch a bit, so watch your head."   
  
Nate couldn't help but smile at how considerate the other man was being towards him.   
  
First the water and now making sure he didn't bang his head on the top of the cave entrance.   
  
He also found that he was really enjoying the lilt of Knot's South African accent.   
  
Other mercenaries seemed to only have a vulgar manner of speech, but Nate found that Knot made an effort to be easy to understand, whilst maintaining his rather charming demeanour.

After getting past the entryway, both men soon found themselves in a large open cave with a small stream running through the centralmost part of it.   
  
A quaint camp had been set up nearby, with a makeshift firepit, several chairs and tables, a kerosene lamp and a figure lying down on a bedroll with a bandage around his head. "Sam!"   
  
Nate quickly ran up to his brother and gingerly touched his fingers to Sam's wrist. He immediately felt very calm reverberation of a heartbeat and relaxed.   
  
By the entrance of the camp, Knot stood by awkwardly. Not knowing whether he should say something or give the brothers Drake some time alone.   
  
Yet as he turned to walk away, Nate called his name. "Knot... What happened to him?"

The ex-mercenary sat on the opposite bedroll, legs crossed.   
  
Nate's gaze never left his brother as Knot began to explain.   
  
"When we reached this island, it became clear that you both had been killed. There was just no damn way either of you could have survived that storm."   
  
He looked momentarily distracted by something, but continued on.   
  
"The group I was with decided to head straight into the jungle, not taking notice of anything on the beach. But I saw the cave opening and figured I'd do a little exploring of my own. Play the adventurer like you boys."   
  
At this Knot chuckled to himself, but Nate shot him a glare, clearly wanting him to get on with the story. Clearing his throat, the South African kept going.   
  
"Soon as I got inside, I could see a body lying in the shallow part of that stream over there. I dragged him out, opened up my pack, bandaged his head wound and set up a camp."   
  
Knot began to start fiddling with a crescent-shaped ring on his left index finger and finished the events that led him to Nate.   
  
"I realised that if he was alive, you must be too. My thoughts were confirmed the second I heard the gunfire and explosions from up in the jungle. So, I set off to find you (hopefully alive) and bring you back here. Maybe help you two get off this rock."

At this, Nate let go of Sam's hand and fully sat down next to him, absorbing everything that had led to this moment, this place.   
  
Eventually he looked up to see Knot staring intently at his ring with a subtle smile as if recalling a pleasant memory. "Thank you." he said quietly.   
  
The other man merely stood up and flashed his lop-sided grin again. "You're welcome mate. Anytime."   
  
Looking around the cave, Knot then had an expression of excitement on his face.   
  
"Hey, he's probably not going to be up and about for awhile. What say you and I do some exploring? I barely got to see any part of this place before I went after you. What do you say, Nate?"   
  
Upon finishing this sentence he reached his hand out once more to help Nate up, and although the treasure hunter wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the bedroll next to Sam, he could not resist Knot's playful and invigorating attitude towards the idea of being an adventurer.   
  
"What the hell. Who knows what we could find in here?"

After a period of helping each other navigate a couple of perilous drops and high ledges, the two of them came to a lower section of the branching cave system.   
  
Steam could be seen from a series of small springs scattered throughout this secluded portion of the area and the two men gasped in awe at this simple yet delightfully surprising find.  
  
Suddenly (to Nate's shock) Knot stripped off his tank top and baggy pants before sprinting over to one of the springs.   
  
The treasure hunter gaped in surprise at Knot's apparent lack of shame, taking in the other's chiselled back, muscular thighs and firm, round ass until he was submerged up to his stomach in the hot water.   
  
The sound of light chuckling brought Nate back to reality. "I've shown you mine, Tiger. Now, how's about you show me yours, hmmmm?"

There were a million reasons why Nate should say no; Sam is injured and unconscious only a short distance away, this situation was too absurd to even consider given the circumstances, and... Elena...   
  
Nate fingered his wedding ring momentarily, weighing up all the consequences, the possibilities and what Sam especially would think of him.   
  
Yet he found his answer purely by looking into Knot's eyes. He was a complex, fun and caring man who wanted to make amends for every atrocity he's ever committed.   
  
And here he was, obviously inviting Nate over into the hot spring with him. No guns, no explosions...   
  
Just a safe place for him to unwind and be free.   
  
In one smooth motion he pulled the gold band from his finger and placed it carefully on the ground, leaving behind the pain of the past and stepping forward into a new world of potential certainty and security.


	4. Close To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nate and Knot have an intimate time in the hot spring.

By the time Nate placed his ring on the ground, he felt a tremendous surge of confidence within himself.   
  
Gazing up, he couldn't help but smirk as Knot stretched his arms above his head, making many rivulets of water cascade down his arms and lightly furry chest.   
  
Immediately following that up with a sly wink before lazily positioning his arms invitingly on the outer portion of the spring.

Biting his bottom lip, Nate figured that two can play the teasing game here.   
  
Turning around, he bent down to remove his shoes, allowing his sweat-dampened shirt to ride up ever so slightly to reveal the tiniest patch of skin and he knew the other man was watching, enraptured by Nate's physical form.  
  
Once the shoes were off, the treasure hunter turned back to face Knot who was hungrily staring at him while licking his lips.   
  
Tilting his head to the side cockily, Nate gripped the bottom segment of his dark blue shirt.   
  
In an achingly slow motion he began pulling it up to reveal a furrier chest with a cheeky treasure trail, and finally he ripped it off, leaving his top half completely bare for the other to take in, which he did.   
  
Exhaling softly, Knot proceeded to submerge his right hand beneath the water, grinning naughtily.

At this, Nate turned around yet again, fiddling with his belt.   
  
He dropped it to the rocky ground, hearing it audibly clink loudly before quickly pulling down his jeans in a single smooth motion revealing to Knot's delight the adventurer's hairy, toned ass on full display.   
  
"Jesus, mate! You gonna make me beg? Get over here now!"   
  
The neediness in the ex-mercenary's voice made Nate smile mischievously. "Thought the importance of a good time was anticipation? Don't you?"

Knot's breath caught as he observed Nate bringing both hands up to part his cheeks, revealing a tight pink hole.   
  
It took all of his self-restraint to not jump out of the spring and bury his face in that gorgeous sight displayed before him.

Nate then proceeded to turn around for the last time, dragging his hands over his erect nipples, through the fur on his chest and eventually down to his fully engorged uncut cock.   
  
Up and down he dragged his hand, adoring the whine that came from Knot who was clearly having a hard time staying still.   
  
Finally he sauntered over to the spring and got in.  
  
The water was perfect; not too hot, just the right temperature.   
  
Sighing contentedly, he opened his eyes to see Knot moving closer to him, a question in his gaze: "Can I kiss you?"   
  
Nate gave a single light nod with a brief flick of his tongue as an invitation. The other man didn't hesitate to capture the treasure hunter's lips with his own.   
  
Tenderly at first, savouring the salty taste combined with the smoothness.   
  
But Knot soon became impatient and began prodding the other's lips with his tongue, begging for entry.   
  
Nate complied quickly with a moan and the two men easily fell into a rhythm of tasting each other while their hands roamed each and every corner they could find!

Breaking away for air, Nate and Knot met one another's eyes while cupping their foreheads together.   
  
Nate then tenderly held his hand over Knot's left cheek, stroking his thumb over the faint scar under the ex-mercenary's eye.   
  
"Thank you for this. I haven't felt this close to anyone in a long time."   
  
Knot smiled softly and had a sudden idea. "When's the last time anyone gave you a massage?"   
  
Nate gave him a look of surprise and thought about it. Elena never did, neither did Chloe or any of the men he'd been with before.   
  
"I have no clue."   
  
The other man gripped him by the shoulders and proceeded to start kneading them slowly with his thumbs.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, god! That's... Ahhhhhhh! Where did you- Ahhhhhh!"   
  
Knot smiled confidently.   
  
"You learn a lot of things from your bunk mates while out on long treks. They'd usually enlighten me about different forms of physical stimulation. For example..."   
  
Nate felt the other's hands leave his shoulders and he sighed, still feeling tender.   
  
But then he felt Knot moving down his chest. Licking, sucking and kneading the firm body he had completely under his control.   
  
Upon reaching the layer of water separating the lower section of his prize, Knot cheekily locked eyes with Nate.   
  
"Sure, they taught me a lot. But I had a skill that made all of them beg for more. I call it 'underwater suction.' Enjoy."

With that, Knot's head disappeared beneath the water and Nate began moaning uncontrollably.   
  
The skill with which the ex-mercenary was deep-throating the adventurer was something he had never encountered before.   
  
Knot was perfectly reaching the base of Nate's cock with every bob of his head, eagerly sucking and slurping with a seemingly endless supply of air in his lungs!   
  
However, Nate could feel he wasn't going to last long and brought Knot's head out of the water with a gasp.   
  
Getting the hair out of his face, Knot appeared annoyed. "Why'd you do that? Thought you were enjoying it."   
  
Nate momentarily flashed a guilty smile. "I was about to cum in your mouth. Wanted to warn you."   
  
Knot once again seemed very annoyed by this. "Are you kidding? You pulled me up to stop yourself from cumming in my mouth? Why? That's my favourite part."   
  
The treasure hunter gaped in awe at what he was saying.   
  
No one Nate had ever been with intimately wanted him to do that with them. They always found it either gross or just not pleasant, but here was a man who not only wanted to keep going, but gladly swallow every drop he could get.   
  
"You're amazing!" Nate said breathlessly.

Knot gave him another lop-sided toothy grin. "Oh, you have no idea... Tiger."   
  
Upon saying this, he returned under the water to milk the adventurer for all he had.   
  
With the pressure building, unafraid of who might hear, Nate exploded into Knot's mouth with a moan that echoed throughout the entire cave!   
  
Panting hard, he felt Knot come up from the water again with his mouth wide open, showing pearly white cum sloshing around inside before dramatically swallowing it all in a single gulp.   
  
Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Knot chuckled lightly. "Best I've ever tasted."   
  
Nate felt unbelievable waves of joy from the praise that was given. "It's only fair that I 'help' you out now."   
  
But Knot held him back, which made the treasure hunter furrow his brow in confusion.   
  
"Maybe later. You've got such a pretty face on you."   
  
He slowly dragged his fingertips over Nate's forehead, nose, cheeks and mouth while also feeling the stubble on his jawline.   
  
"But I think you'd look even better covered in MY cum. What do you say, Nate?"

The adventurer widened his eyes and felt his cock immediately twitch in response. "Yes."   
  
Knot tsked and brought his cock up to Nate's face, ever so slightly dragging it over his lips and slapped him gently with it, causing a thin line of precum to stick to his cheek.  
  
"Yes... What?"   
  
The treasure hunter closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of Knot's member. "Y-Yes... Sir."   
  
This pleased the ex-mercenary who began furiously stroking over Nate, who kept eye contact the whole way through.   
  
Feeling like he wasn't contributing enough, Nate brought his hands up to cup Knot's round ass cheeks, spreading them open.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, Nate! I'm close! About to... Cum!"   
  
The adventurer moved his index finger over the other man's opening, teasing it. Until he gingerly pressed his finger inside the entrance.   
  
This in turn caused Knot to scream in pleasure, erupting rope upon rope of hot cum across Nate's face and into his hair!

Upon seeing what he had done, Knot lunged forward and dragged his moist tongue up the treasure hunter's face to capture some of his own essence, to which he gladly shared in a furious kiss which made Nate moan yet again.   
  
Pulling back, the two embraced, bathed in the bliss of the afterglow, both panting and laughing silently.   
  
Knot began leaving little kisses next to Nate's ear, while punctuating each kiss with his own words. "You. Are. Mine. Nathan. Drake."   
  
The adventurer leaned into the kisses and responded in kind. "I am very much yours, Knot. No matter what happens from here, that isn't going to change."  
  
The two rested together pleasantly in the spring, happy and glad at what they had done, resolute that nothing and no one would tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the story finished. I originally wrote it a couple months ago and wanted to post it here.  
> If anyone would like it to continue, by all means let me know.  
> It was also my first time writing any kind of smut, so I hope it wasn't too bad.  
> Thanks so much for reading it to the end. You're awesome!


End file.
